Po kolana w trawie
by Abelarda
Summary: Rzeczy, które łączą i dzielą siostry Black. Bellatrix Lestrange x Narcyza Malfoy, femmeslash.


_Napisane na pojedynek na http://slytherin.pl/._

* * *

**Po kolana w trawie**

Trawa szeleści pod stopami panien Black, kiedy biegną przez ogród Cygnusa i Druelli. Andromeda zostaje z tyłu; Bellatrix, ta najstarsza, ciągnie za rękę małą Narcyzę. A potem, kiedy zniechęcona Andromeda wraca do domu, układają się pod drzewami i Bellatrix pokazuje siostrze list z Hogwartu. Rozmawiają.

Narcyza nigdy nie nazywa jej pełnym imieniem; wie, że siostra tego nie lubi. Dla niej zawsze jest Bellą. Krótkie, dźwięczne zdrobnienie, tak różne od oficjalnie brzmiącego imienia Bellatrix.

- Nazwy są magiczne - mówi z przekonaniem Bella. Narcyza zgadza się z nią bez słowa sprzeciwu. Wie, że nie powinna się przeciwstawiać.

Lata w Hogwarcie mijają szybko, zbyt szybko. A potem nadchodzą letnie noce, kiedy Andromeda ucieka z Tedem i wreszcie zostają same. Przez pewien czas są nierozłączne.

Którejś nocy Narcyza przebiega boso przez pokój i wślizguje się pod kołdrę siostry.

- Bella?

- Mmm? - Bella, rozespana, porusza się lekko i ciepła stopa przesuwa się po zziębniętej łydce siostry. Narcyza przełyka ślinę.

- Nie mogę usnąć.

Bella przygarnia ją do siebie i Narcyza zasypiając czuje na karku jej ciepły oddech. Potem śni sny słodkie i złowieszcze jednocześnie, sny, które nie przystoją pannie z dobrego domu.

Budzą ją wargi Belli, muskające płatek jej ucha.

* * *

Natura wie najlepiej, że żaden stan przejściowy nie trwa wiecznie; zawsze przychodzi czas, kiedy trzeba zerwać więzy. Gdy rodzice mówią o ślubie, Narcyza nie może powstrzymać lęku. Ale gdzieś w głębi świta chęć nowego. 

Przez pewien czas boi się powiedzieć o tym siostrze. Wreszcie nadchodzi moment, kiedy już nie ma wyboru.

- On należy do twojej rasy - zgadza się Bella. - Będzie wam ze sobą dobrze.

A potem wydyma pogardliwie wargi i Narcyza wie, że to nie miał być komplement, choć nie rozumie jeszcze, co to może oznaczać.

Uczy się tego znacznie później, kiedy czuje, że nie jest gotowa na zostanie taką żoną, jakiej chciał Lucjusz. Mam migrenę, mówi mu pierwszej nocy i powtarza przez szereg następnych, tylko czasem zmieniając to na okres miesięczny. Woli tę drugą wymówkę: jest oczywista, naturalna, zupełnie jak przypływy i odpływy, jak cykl lunarny. To świat wahań natury, do którego nie ma wstępu żaden mężczyzna. Narcyza przykrywa się kołdrą i wygląda przez okno, marząc o kobiecie.

Lucjusz nie nalega. Uśmiecha się drwiąco i obserwuje ją chłodnymi oczami, w których odbija się księżyc.

Nie ma w nich śladu pożądania.

* * *

Kiedy Bella odwiedza ją po raz pierwszy po ślubie, Lucjusza nie ma w domu i Narcyza może poczuć się tak jak dawniej, chociaż ogród Malfoyów, zadbany i wypielęgnowany, nie przypomina tego Blacków. Siedzą pod drzewem, chroniąc się przed upałem. Bella bawi się źdźbłem trawy. 

- Nie wyglądasz na zadowoloną, Cissy.

Narcyza milczy; Bella uśmiecha się lekko.

- Na wszystko znajdzie się sposób - mówi cicho prosto do ucha siostry; jej oddech jest lekki, ale parzy. Narcyza przymyka oczy i czuje, jak źdźbło trawy przesuwa się powoli po jej łydce: muśnięcia są tak delikatne, że prawie nierealne, a jednak nie pozwalają zebrać rozproszonych myśli. Piegi, to jedno tłucze się w jej głowie, leżycie w słońcu, będziesz miała piegi, Cissy, a ona przecież nie lubi piegowatej skóry.

Siada, zdecydowana zaprotestować, i otwiera usta. Wtedy palce siostry powoli sięgają do zapięcia jej szaty i Narcyza zapomina o piegach; zapomina o wszystkim, co nie jest Bellą. Czarne włosy sypią się na jasną skórę Narcyzy, przecinają ciemną smugą równą linię jej bioder. Powietrze pachnie miodem i rozgrzaną słońcem trawą; spierzchnięte z gorąca wargi pękają pod naciskiem zębów jak dojrzały owoc. Pocałunki Belli nie przypominają tych Lucjusza. Czuć w nich metaliczny posmak krwi i jeszcze jakąś nutę, którą Narcyzie udaje się nazwać dopiero potem, po wielu latach. To pożądanie, to samo, które wypisują na niej palce siostry.

Bella zawsze była tą najsilniejszą z rodzeństwa, zauważa półprzytomnie Narcyza; nigdy nie traciła pewności siebie. Pod tym względem się nie zmieniła. Nawet teraz dokładnie wie, co robić: przesuwa dłońmi po ciele siostry, kreśląc na jej skórze znak zrozumiały tylko dla nich, i przywiązuje ją do siebie zaklęciem potężniejszym niż Imperius. Pamiętaj, mówi niewidoczny symbol. Pamiętaj.

Oddech Narcyzy przyspiesza.

* * *

Kiedy Narcyza spaceruje po ogrodzie i czyta list od siostry, młode trawy ocierają się o jej sukienkę. Nie zauważa tego; jej ręka zaciska się na zapisanej karcie pergaminu. 

Wychodzę za mąż, pisze Bella.

Kiedy Narcyza widzi go po raz pierwszy, przeżywa szok, bo Rodolphus ma oczy ciemne i pełne ognia jak jej siostra. A ona sama, Bella, jest inna, zmieniona: to już nie ta dziewczyna z młodzieńczych wspomnień. Narcyza przeczuwa w niej obcą, odległą kobietę - Bellatrix.

Wizyta skraca się niespodziewanie. Lucjusz sprawia wrażenie raczej zaciekawionego niż nadąsanego, kiedy żona nalega na szybszy powrót do domu. Zgadza się.

- Nie mam już migreny - szepce Narcyza do męża z wdzięcznością, gdy zdejmuje wizytową szatę. I tej nocy małżeńskie łoże Malfoyów po raz pierwszy staje się tym, czym być powinno. A po dziewięciu miesiącach Narcyza zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego nasienie i jej łono są w stanie powołać do życia tylko blondwłose i wątłe dziecko bez siły woli i siły charakteru.

Dni mijają coraz szybciej i rozmywają się w monotonii, przechodząc w tygodnie, a potem w miesiące. We dnie wszystko jest takie, jak było wcześniej. Nocami Narcyza staje nad kołyską i wykrzywia wargi, bo wie już, że jej syn będzie płodził dzieci dokładnie takie jak on sam, z kobietami tak cichymi jak ona. Widzi przed sobą ciąg podobnych do siebie pokoleń Malfoyów, tych wszystkich beznamiętnych, bladych istot o rybich oczach, umiejących sobie radzić tylko potęgą galeona. Widzi dziecko Belli i Rodolphusa, dziewczynkę o rozpalonych policzkach i włosach jak czarna koronka. Widzi, jak jej własna rasa ustępuje miejsca tej drugiej, silniejszej.

Ale brzuch Belli wciąż jest płaski jak w dniu ślubu, a na dnie jej oczu czai się cień. Nie przypomina matki, ale drapieżnika.

Narcyza obserwuje ją w milczeniu, wykreślając z kalendarza kolejne dni.

* * *

Nadchodzi kolejne lato i ogród przy domu Malfoyów znów zarasta trawą. Bella odwiedza ją coraz rzadziej, jej głos w kominku brzmi szorstko i nieprzyjemnie. Jest zajęta, wyjaśnia, zajęta nie dzieckiem jak Narcyza, ale czymś, o czym nie chce jeszcze rozmawiać. Narcyzy to nie dziwi - dobrze wie, że siostra zawsze wolała działać niż mówić. I wreszcie domyśla się, że Bellatrix rusza na wojnę, ramię w ramię z Rodolphusem. 

Po niedługim czasie dołącza do nich Lucjusz, a wtedy Narcyza zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy dobrze wybrała, nie angażując się w ich sprawy. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, zauważa po chwili, bo przecież jest kobietą, a gdy mężczyźni idą na wojnę, kobiety zostają w domu. Nie ma potrzeby burzyć raz ustalonego porządku świata. Gdy Bellatrix, Lucjusz i Rodolphus znikają na długie godziny, Narcyza zostaje sama - strażniczka domowego ogniska, które nie rozgrzewa, a tylko daje blask.

Cieszy się samotnością. Staje przed lustrem i rozbiera się powoli; szczupłe palce dotykają nagiej skóry, pieszczą drobne piersi i brzuch, aż wreszcie zatrzymują się na jasnym trójkącie pomiędzy udami. Narcyza unosi głowę i śledzi ruchy kobiety w lustrze, znane i obce jednocześnie; powoli przesuwa rękę jeszcze niżej, bezskutecznie szukając śladów siostry. Znów spogląda na swoje odbicie i szybko odwraca wzrok: nagość jest labiryntem, którego nie potrafi przejść bez niczyjej pomocy. Bo każdy labirynt wymaga przewodnika, a jeśli zabraknie Ariadny, potrzebna jest przynajmniej nić.

Sięga po stary szal, przewieszony przez oparcie sofy, i powoli zarzuca go na ramiona. Zamyka oczy, pozwalając dłoniom odnaleźć właściwą drogę, a czarna koronka otacza ją jak włosy Belli.

Potem przegląda się tylko w małych lusterkach, które odbijają jedynie jej twarz; lustro w przedpokoju tłucze się po kilku tygodniach. Przez przypadek, jak opowiada Lucjuszowi Narcyza. To wina tego niezgrabnego skrzata. A potem dodaje z chłodnym uśmiechem: siedem lat nieszczęścia.

Zapomina, że wróżby czasem lubią się sprawdzać.

* * *

W mugolskiej dzielnicy miasta nie ma wiele trawy; ta, która oparła się obcasom przechodniów, dopasowuje się do barwy kamienic i brukowanych chodników: jest poszarzała i wyblakła. Te labirynty wąskich uliczek, kręte i nieprzyjazne, nie są miejscem dla arystokratki. 

Narcyza rozgląda się i przechodzi ją dreszcz: wie, że nie powinna. Mocniej zaciska rękę na różdżce. Człowiek w rogu, trzymający w dłoniach obtłuczony kubek, mierzy ją pożądliwym spojrzeniem; Narcyza wzdraga się i przyspiesza kroku.

Kiedy czyjeś ręce chwytają ją za ramiona i ciągną w zaułek, szarpie się odruchowo i unosi różdżkę, ale ciemny lok łaskocze ją w nos i już wie, że nie musi stawiać oporu. Pocałunek ma smak wytrawnego wina, wypijanego ukradkiem z rodowych kieliszków. Ręce Belli sięgają niżej; materiał szeleści lekko.

- Tęskniłaś, Cissy?

Narcyza odsuwa się gwałtownie, gdy ciszę po tym pytaniu przerywają czyjeś kroki.

- Szczur - uśmiecha się jej siostra i ten uśmiech znów zmienia ją w kogoś obcego. Obtłuczony gliniany kubek uderza o ziemię, a monety rozsypują się z brzękiem. Jedna toczy się prosto pod nogi Narcyzy; brzeg monety migocze jak pojedyncza, cienka nić z myślodsiewni, jak wspomnienie o krwi na wargach w letnie popołudnie.

Narcyza odruchowo pochyla się i podnosi monetę. Dziesięć pensów, czyta machinalnie. Dwa słowa, jeden brzęk, jedna melodia. Dwie siostry. Dwa słowa, dziesięć pensów, _Avada Kedavra_. To wystarcza. I po chwili ucieka - nie przed Bellą, ale przed Bellatrix.

Wie, że przed pierwszą z nich nie będzie w stanie.

* * *

Czas w domu Malfoyów płynie inaczej niż za murami Azkabanu; lata mijają niemal niepostrzeżenie, odmierzane tylko delikatnymi zmarszczkami na jej twarzy. Narcyza nie opowiada o Bellatrix. Ma wspomnienia, to wystarcza; boi się, że kiedy zacznie mówić, zapomni. 

Coraz częściej ubiera się na czarno. Wydaje im się, że to rozumieją: patrzą na nią z trudnym do zniesienia współczuciem i kiwają głowami. Narcyza milczy i myśli o włosach Belli.

W snach wraca do starego domu Blacków i brodzi w rozgrzanej słońcem trawie, przebiega labirynty krzewów i wąskie alejki. Szuka Belli, ale znajduje tylko Bellatrix o szalonych oczach i niedobrym uśmiechu. Kiedy budzi się nad ranem, pamięta tylko nieokreślone uczucie straty i dziwi się, że jej różdżka leży na poduszce, chociaż przecież odkładała ją wieczorem na nocną szafkę.

Bellatrix jest w Azkabanie, ale Bella wciąż nie daje jej spokoju.

* * *

Narcyza nie czytuje gazet. Dlatego, kiedy Lucjusz pokazuje jej najnowszy numer "Proroka Codziennego", jest zdziwiona i trochę zaniepokojona. A po chwili zaczyna rozumieć.

Z okładki patrzy na nią obca kobieta. Narcyza zamyka oczy.

- Bellatrix - z trudem porusza zbielałymi wargami. I zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jedyne właściwe imię.

Słyszy szelest gazety i ciche kroki, a potem czuje dłoń Lucjusza na swoim ramieniu. Zawsze ma zimne dłonie, myśli i nieoczekiwanie zaczyna się uśmiechać. Otwiera oczy i patrzy na twarz męża. Lucjusz unosi brwi.

- Powiedz, czy twoja siostra...

Narcyza bez słowa zamyka mu usta pocałunkiem. A potem, kiedy tulą się do siebie spoceni, a czarne koronki jej bielizny zaścielają poduszkę zupełnie jak włosy jej siostry wiele lat temu, obiecuje sobie, że nie powie już nic. Zamyka oczy i w ramionach Lucjusza czeka na powrót starych wspomnień. Nie na Bellatrix, nie na Bellę. Nie nazywa jej już wcale. Teraz i ona boi się imion.

A kiedy tamta wreszcie przychodzi, ciemnowłosa i pełna życia jak zawsze, razem brodzą po kolana w wyschniętej trawie przy starym domu Blacków, błądzą pomiędzy krzewami, aż w końcu kładą się obok siebie i odnajdują się na nowo. Nigdy nie wychodzą z labiryntu i nie docierają do domu Blacków. Tak jest dobrze.

Bo dom Blacków już dawno nie istnieje.


End file.
